


Speak To Me In Riddles

by anysin



Series: Therapy AU [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claiming, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Grooming, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Domesticity, Mirrors, Sexual Assault, Sleepwalking, Spiders, Supernatural Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After wrapping up his therapy with Elias Bouchard, Jon starts to suffer from spider problems. Sequel to "Overlook This Supposed Crime", Jon/Elias.





	1. Caught In Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings.

It doesn't even take a month for the first spider to arrive.

When Jon sees it skittering across the kitchen floor, small and too fast, his heart starts racing. When he grabs a newspaper and swats it once, he calms down upon realizing that it has died instantly; maybe he's being paranoid. He may know that the monsters are real, but the world still has plenty of normal things in it; he has just ceased to know where the line between the two goes. All he needs to do is to relearn that line, and everything will be all right.

He will keep his peace of mind, as fragile as it may be.

He keeps telling himself that as he scrapes the dead spider off the newspaper and tosses it to the trash bin.

*

He is able to believe his rationalizations through the next few spiders that appear, but when more and more keep coming up, fear creeps back. 

Of course, he knows that bug infestations happen, but are spider infestations even a thing? Even if they are, one happening at this house is just too much of a coincidence. It can't be normal that the spiders keep appearing around Jon specifically, crawling at his feet, up along the walls, filling their yard outside the house. They are in his bedroom, in his _bed_, they are near his naked body when he's showering or in a bath. When he complains to his grandmother, she's just confused.

"I've just seen a few," she says to him when he has just killed another one in the kitchen. "Jon, I know it's hard for you to deal with spiders. Just call me if you see one, and I'll handle it."

Jon doesn't think the spiders will stick around to wait for his grandmother to arrive, but he just nods, saying nothing; his grandmother is trying at least. He continues to keep an eye on the spiders, keeping track of their numbers, where they appear.

The night he wakes up to find a spider walking straight on his face, taking careful, measured steps towards his eye, Jon only barely fights down a scream as he slaps it away in haste. That's when he remembers the card he has stashed away in the drawer of his desk, where his dream diary also lies. He doesn't pull the card out, however; he has to deal with this on his own. That's what he promised to do.

*

The sleepwalking starts next.

Unlike with the spiders, Jon is instantly alarmed this time. He has never sleepwalked before in his life: finding himself in the kitchen when he knows he was in his bed before is disorienting and frightening, and he can't stop shaking as he makes his way back to his bedroom. When he writes the occasion down to his journal, he pulls the card finally out of the drawer, memorizing the number written there.

Yet, he can't bring himself to call it.

The sleepwalking doesn't occur as often as the spiders appear, but it occurs. Most of the time, Jon finds himself in the kitchen or the bathroom when he wakes up, sitting on a chair or on the toilet seat. Once, he starts awake in the middle of opening a mirror cabinet in the bathroom, finding himself staring at a spider that's sitting in the middle of the glass. He snatches his hand away, backing off in disgust.

He starts to masturbate again after that incident, hoping that deeper sleep will put an end to these nightly strolls. That turns out to be a mistake.

*

The next time Jon walks when he's supposed to be sleeping, he's fully aware of it. 

He finds himself walking to the doorway of his house, wearing his pyjamas; he opens the door and steps outside, his heart freezing in his chest when he sees a strange man standing on the yard, staring at him with empty eyes when Jon gets close to him. But he can't break free; he can only watch as he reaches out to take the man's offered hand, and they walk into the woods together.

The ground is hard and knotty beneath Jon's bare feet as he's led deep into the forest, until all he can see around him are trees and shadows. Tears prick at his eyes as the man backs him up against a thick pine, grabbing the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

"Don't be so unwelcoming," the man whispers in a dull voice.

The man pulls Jon's pyjama bottoms down, exposing his rump and soft groin. He takes Jon's cock into his hand, pulling it so hard that Jon's hips arch off the bark of the tree; an involuntary whimper escapes Jon's throat. The man releases him and grabs Jon from the shoulders, turning him around so he's facing the brown bark of the pine.

Jon shudders, staring at his own hands as they're placed around the tree. He can see them shaking, and that gives him hope; maybe his wits are returning to him, and he can start struggling soon. But for now, all he can do is go cold inside when he hears the man unbuckle his belt behind him, the clang of the buckle soon followed by the raspy slide of the zipper.

He shudders again, fighting against the power holding him still with all his might. He watches his arms shake against the tree as two large hands come down to rest on his arse, kneading his buttocks. The man parts them and soon a hot cock slides between them, rubbing against his hole from the outside.

_Please._ Jon's vision is blurry now and he can't hear anything expect his own terrified heartbeat. _Please._

The man presses Jon fully against the rough bark of the tree, thrusting against his arse as he reaches out and takes Jon's wrists into his hands, gripping them tight. His cock slides back and forth along the sensitive flesh between Jon's buttocks, soon slicking it with pre-come. Jon wants to scream, but all he can do is wince pitifully as his body pushes against the bark with every thrust, rubbing his skin, especially his limp cock, raw.

He can hear that the man is grunting now, his cock twitching between Jon's arse cheeks. Finally, he pulls away, only to release one of Jon's wrists so he can take his cock into his hand, guiding its dripping head to Jon's small, clenched hole.

_No!_

The man sets the head of his cock firmly against Jon's hole, but he doesn't try to push it in. He just lets it rest there, warm and thick as he starts to stroke himself, moving his other hand from Jon's wrist over to his mouth. He clasps down tight, and Jon doesn't understand why until his body jerks hard, under his own power again.

He starts to howl behind the man's hand.

His assailant doesn't care, keeping Jon pinned against the tree with his body while he holds his cock against Jon's hole, masturbating himself until he's coming all over Jon's arse and thighs. Jon sobs behind the hand on his mouth as he feels semen trickle down his legs, hearing as it softly drips down to the pyjama bottoms tangled at his ankles.

It takes ages until the man lets him go, pulling away from him and releasing his mouth. Jon doesn't dare to move, continuing to hold onto the tree as he hears the man back away from him, taking slow steps first before getting faster, until he's running away.

It takes Jon longer still until he's able to dress up again, and stumble back home.

*

Jon is lucky that the front door is still open when he gets back to the house; he doesn't want to speak to his grandmother right now. There is only one person he needs to talk to, so he makes his way to his bedroom as quick as he can and digs up the card.

In the living room, he glances around to make sure his grandmother isn't up before he dials the number, sitting down to wait.

His heart drops through his chest when a stranger's voice starts to speak to him:

"The number you have dialed has not been recognized. Please check and try again."


	2. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes contact with Elias.

Jon tries the number twice more before he accepts it doesn't exist. He sits by the phone in complete silence for a while, dumbstruck, gripping at the now useless card with a white-knuckled hand.

_He was a fraud._

He tries to back off from the thought as soon as it crosses his mind, not wanting to believe it. He forces himself to get up and fetch the phone book, flipping through the pages until he finds the Magnus Institute. He gets his second nasty surprise then, when he realizes what it really is.

A research facility dedicated to the paranormal.

The panic he has been trying to fend off takes him over, making his breath hitch and his body go cold all over, like he has just been dunked into ice water. Elias wasn't- Magnus Institute isn't- he can't even wrap his mind around it, how thoroughly he has been betrayed. He manages to set the phone book down on the coffee table before he withdraws onto the sofa, shaking as he lifts his legs up and draws them up against his chest.

_He was a fraud._

He wraps his arms around his legs, squeezing himself tight as he buries his face against his knees.

_He was a fraud._

*

By the next morning, Jon has calmed down. He tells himself that things may not be as bad as they seem; even if he works at some paranormal place, Elias could still be what he claims he is. Jon may still be able to trust him. Everything he has gone through- it may not be in vain.

He waits until his grandmother is out buying groceries before he calls the Magnus Institute.

"Hello? I would like to speak to your psychiatrist."

Soon, he is going to hear Elias's voice again. He's going to get an explanation for all of this, and his worries will be soothed, if not permanently solved. It will be-

"I'm sorry," a friendly woman says on the other end of the line, "but we don't have a psychiatrist working here. Are you sure you are calling the right place?

Jon hangs up.

He sits there, at loss over what to do, before he digs up the phone book again, this time looking for people named Elias Bouchard. He finds three, much to his chagrin, but he sets out to call them all, hoping that one of them will be the one he needs.

None of them is.

The rage comes then, finally. Jon screams out of sheer fury, throwing the phone book as far as it can possibly go. When it lands on the floor, not even in the midway of what he had envisioned, Jon bursts into frantic laughter; is this how pathetic he is? Is this why Elias chose to play around with him, because he's so weak and easy to push around? Is he laughing at Jon right now, enjoying how much of a fool he has made of him?

Was that really all Jon was to Elias? Something to ridicule?

He doesn't want to think about it, but he can't stop. He falls back into the sofa, charging right into a panic attack.

*

Jon is still a little out of it by the time his grandmother returns from the grocery store, which doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"What's wrong?" she asks him, frowning at him as she sets the grocery bags down on the floor.

In theory, he could tell her. He could tell her about Elias, even about the spiders and the sleepwalking and the attack in the woods. She could, at least, get Elias in trouble.

"Did you have my therapist's number?" he asks. "I promised to give him an update about how I'm doing. The number he gave to me isn't working."

His knees buck with relief when he gets the number, but he manages to nod his thanks, then helps his grandmother unpack the groceries so he can get the living room for himself. He needs all the privacy he can get for this call- if this number works.

This time, he hits the jackpot.

"Bouchard," Elias says on the other end. Not even a second passes before he adds: "Jon. What can I do for you?"

Jon wants to burst into righteous rage, curse this man and demand answers from him, ask him why he has deceived him so. 

All that comes out from him is a whimper: "I need your help. Please."

He closes his eyes, starting to shake. He wants so bad to scream at this man for hurting him like he has, but he has _no one_ else. No one else has seen inside him the way Elias has, no one else knows- he's the only one who can help Jon. Jon needs him so desperately, and he can't bear it if Elias turns his back on him.

"Jon, take a deep breath. Calm down." He hears Elias shuffle; maybe he's shifting in his chair. "Tell me everything."

Jon lowers the receiver for a moment, listening to his surroundings. His grandmother promised to be in her own room, but he's not sure if he can trust that, or the walls to be thick enough to keep his secrets. He hesitates before lifting the receiver back up to his ear, starting to talk:

"The spiders came after me. They've come in swarms, they're everywhere. They're in my bed, they try to get on my skin, I can't get rid of them." He gulps for a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Then I started sleepwalking. Just little trips, but still. But last night-"

He closes his eyes again. He doesn't want to say.

"What happened last night, Jon?" Elias asks, his voice low.

Tears gather in Jon's eyes, hot and fat as they roll down to his cheeks.

"Someone came to our yard. They lured me out- I couldn't resist. They took me to the woods. They touched me- they- Elias-"

"What did they do, Jon?"

Jon squeezes his eyes tighter shut. God, he hopes his grandmother is busy with something. He hopes she isn't listening.

"They got off on me," Jon whispers, face burning with shame. He wonders how well his voice is carrying despite his attempts to be quiet, if his grandmother can hear him. He wonders if she thinks he's crazy, or dirty, or both. "Elias, please. I don't know what to do."

Elias is silent on the other end, breathing slowly in and out. Jon listens to that sound, trying to take comfort in, trying to time his own breathing so it goes in the same rhythm.

"Do you have paper and a pen with you?" Elias asks.

Jon blinks. "What?"

"Do you have paper and a pen with you? Or perhaps you'll remember." Elias's voice is serious, but it's like there is a bit of smile in it. "I'm going to give you an address, Jon."

Jon feels like he's choking on his own heart. "What's in there?"

"I will be there, Jon." It's now that Elias's voice goes a bit softer, gentler. It makes Jon's whole being break into shivers. "Do you think you'll remember it?"

"I'll remember." Jon even nods, although he knows Elias can't see it. "Will you really be there?"

"I promise I will be, Jon," Elias says. "Now, listen."

*

As soon as he's back in his own room, Jon digs up a notebook and writes the address down, even though it's seared into his mind by now. But he needs to be able to look at it to really think about how he's going to get there, given that it's in London; he will have to go there by train, and without his grandmother's permission. If he is to return from there, he will surely be in trouble.

He wonders if he will return.

But he's going. He has no idea how long he'll be gone, but he packs his bag with some bare necessities and all the notes he has about spiders and sleepwalking. He has to leave early in the morning tomorrow; he hates the idea of having to go to bed in the meanwhile, but he has to get some sleep, no matter how bad it is. He just has to hope for the best, that he won't find himself walking into the arms of another stranger.

When he lies down that night, he thinks of Elias.

*

It's not a well slept night, but Jon survives it. He wakes up in the early morning hours, getting up from the bed and slapping a spider away from his bag before he starts to dress up. He has all his money with him, he has taken the map of London from the phone book; everything is set. He shoulders his bag and sneaks out of the room, and all the way out of the house.

The town is quiet when Jon makes his way to the train station, which soothes the fear in his chest a little bit; at least nobody seems to be after him. There are few people ahead of him in the ticket office, but aside from a curious glance he gets from the salesperson, he has no trouble getting his ticket; soon enough, he's boarding the train. He spends the next two hours fighting against sleep, not wanting to be caught by nightmares in a public place. He can't trust his dreams not to embarrass him, either through screams or unwanted physical reactions.

It's a struggle.

Jon has been in London for a couple of times before, but never alone. He feels vulnerable when he steps off the train, knowing that it would be easy for anyone to grab him right from where he stands. He wonders if getting him here is some kind of a test from Elias, to see how brave he is. He wonders how well he is doing.

He can't tell. His only choice is to keep going, make his way to the address he has been given. He takes a deep breath and digs out his map.

*

Jon is feeling exhausted by the time he finally makes it to the right street, even though it's still early in the day. The sight of the almost perfectly identical brick houses doesn't exactly perk him up, but the street sign giving him the confirmation that he's in the right place does; he walks among the street until he's standing in front of the correct house, looking up at it. It appears so ordinary, and yet there is something menacing about it; its many windows seem to be looking right back at him, like pairs of eyes. It makes Jon shiver a bit, but he makes himself walk up the small steps to the front door, which is pitch black, reminding him of a maw of some thing.

He rings the doorbell, switching his weight from one foot to another as he waits for Elias to arrive.

By the time Elias opens the door, Jon is shivering more than just a little bit.

"Jon," Elias says. He's smiling. "I've been expecting you."


	3. In the Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Elias have a talk.

Jon doesn't move from his spot. He stares at Elias, trying to make sense of the confusing mess of emotions that's rising within him.

"It's Friday," he says. "Shouldn't you be at work, _Doctor_?"

He spits the words, aiming to be as acidic as possible. His words seem to pass right through Elias, who simply looks at him with the same benevolent expression he wore during their sessions; now that Jon is paying attention to that expression, he thinks there is something condescending about it. He grits his teeth, and he wants to spin around and march right off when Elias speaks up:

"Working at home is an option these days, Jon." Elias smiles to him, stepping to the side a bit so Jon has a clear path indoors. "I'm sure it wasn't comfortable for you to travel through London during a hot summer day. Why don't you come in?"

There is something mocking about Elias's words, and the angry part of Jon wants to leave. But he knows what is at stake here: his whole future. The spiders aren't going to leave him alone unless Elias helps him, so he has to go along with whatever the man has on his mind. He sneers before letting his shoulders slump with defeat, stepping into Elias's house.

He tries not to shudder when he hears Elias lock the door behind him.

*

Jon always suspected that Elias's office as a therapist had nothing to do with his true persona, and he's more or less proved right as he ventures deeper inside Elias's house. It's still quite simple in decor, almost modest, but none of the coziness from his office is present here; it's clean and sterile like a new library, but it lacks charm. Jon isn't surprised at all when he's led to a huge study full of books and correspondence, and made sit before a large desk that makes him feel tiny and meaningless.

"So," Elias says, sitting behind the desk. He rests his hands on top of the dark wood, lacing his fingers together. "Tell me everything, Jon. Start from the beginning."

Jon sighs. "It started about a month after our therapy- wrapped up."

As he talks, Jon pays attention to Elias's reactions to his story. The man remains as infuriatingly impassive as ever, although he never takes his eyes off Jon; Jon wonders if it's because his story is so engrossing or because of other things. He tries not to think about the latter option too much. 

When he's finished, Elias takes in a deep breath.

"Well," he says. "It's clear that the Spider has become quite invested in you."

Jon's heart hammers. "The Spider being-?"

"The Spider." There is a hint of amusement in Elias's voice, which makes Jon blush. Elias gets serious, however. "This world is full of forces beyond our understanding, Jon. The Spider, as I like to call it, is such a force, one with the power to control minds."

The words punch Jon straight in the gut. Mind control- it explains the sleepwalking, the man in the woods. Knowing that he's been manipulated like that- that his enemy has slipped _right under his skin_ and he could do nothing to stop it- it's a lot to take. Jon looks away from Elias, blinking hard and fast. 

"It's all right, Jon. Take your time."

Even now, Elias's voice soothes him. It takes Jon a moment, but he calms down, meeting Elias's eyes again. "What does it want from me?" he asks.

He wonders about himself, why he's accepting all of this so easily. Maybe simply because it makes sense, that he is being haunted by some otherworldly thing that can take over his mind just like that. He hates that it makes sense. He just needs all of this to stop.

"You, simply enough," Elias says, his voice casual, like he's discussing something as mundane as weather. "It's going to keep coming after you until you give in, or it gets bored and consumes you instead. We must put an end to this."

The idea of giving into the thing that has been turning his life into a nightmare for so long makes Jon's stomach roll with sickness; the idea of being consumed almost seems like a mercy in comparison. But of course, it's the promise of being freed from it all that makes hope rush within his chest and tears swell in his eyes.

"I'll do anything," he says, leaning forward and grabbing the edge of the desk so he'll have Elias's attention for sure. "Please. I just want to be free of it."

Something like sympathy flickers across Elias's face.

"I'm afraid freedom as you know it isn't an option anymore," he says, unlacing his fingers. "See, Jon, the Spider's claws are stuck in too deep by now. If you want to get rid of it, you have to make a concession to something else."

Part of Jon's soul goes cold over those words - when did he run out of choices? - but he also thinks he knew that already. What he doesn't know is what is his way out, and he needs that answer. "To what?" 

Elias smiles.

"To another power," he says. "Such as the one I serve."

*

Later, he will think of this moment as the last chance he had to back away.

*

"Power you serve," Jon mutters. His fingers latch down tighter onto the desk, gripping until his knuckles start to go pale.

This makes sense, too. So, Elias serves some otherworldly thing; that's how he must have become aware of Jon in the first place. Jon shakes his head, unable to- no. He's perfectly able to believe all of this; he just doesn't want to think about how the spiders and his therapist have both been out to get him.

"Yes. I would love to introduce you to it." Elias stands up from his chair, circling around the desk with long, patient strides until he's standing behind Jon. He rests his hands down on Jon's shoulders, stroking them in a familiar manner. "It's more than powerful enough to keep you safe from the Spider, I promise."

It sounds like such a nice promise.

"How do I know it will?" Jon asks, letting go of the desk and shaking his shoulders, trying to shrug Elias's hands off. "What if you're lying to me again, _doctor_?"

Instead of letting him go, Elias's loose caress on his shoulders tightens into a grip.

"I had my reasons for not being- _direct_ with you," he says, leaning down towards Jon. Jon wants to scoff at his words, but he is growing nervous, especially with Elias breathing warmly against his neck.

"One day, I will explain things properly to you." Elias loosens his hold on Jon's shoulders so he can start stroking them again. The press of his fingers still feels heavy on Jon's skin, but he ignores it in order to listen as Elias goes on: "But right now, it's important that we sever the bond that the Spider is trying to create between the two of you."

Jon shudders at that idea, but he still points out: "You aren't answering my questions."

"No, I'm not." Elias leans even closer, until his lips are almost touching Jon's ear. "I know this will be hard for you to accept, but your only choice is to trust me. When you are under my patron's protection, the Spider will have no choice but to retreat. But if you want its protection, you must surrender to it."

Jon's throat goes tight. "You said 'concession' before."

"Slight underestimation." Elias pulls away, straightening up and letting his hands slide off Jon's shoulders. Jon feels relieved, but also cold. "You must be willing to open your mind to it."

Without knowing what it even is, Jon realizes. "It's not fair," he whispers.

"It's not," Elias agrees. He moves over to Jon's side, surprising Jon by lowering himself down on one knee next to Jon's chair. As Jon stares at him, Elias takes Jon's trembling hand between his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But it's the only option you have. Will you take it, Jon?"

*

Later, he will conclude he never had a choice at all.

"Yes." Jon takes in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I'll do it."

Elias says nothing. He simply lifts Jon's hand up to his lips, kissing it.


	4. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Elias bond before their god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Elias sex in this chapter.

Jon draws in a deep breath, pulling his hand away from Elias's grasp. The kiss tingles on skin; he can't help but rub the spot, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Okay," he says. "Now what?"

He is worried. His grandmother has noticed by now that he is gone, and she has probably called the police; if she bears any ill will towards Elias, someone could be knocking on Elias's door any minute now, blaming him for a kidnapping or something worse. Whatever they need to do, they need to do it fast.

Elias, however, has other ideas.

"You've come a long way. I think you need some rest." He gets up from the floor and dusts off his slacks, although there isn't even any dirt on them. "I have a guest room ready. I think you should get some sleep."

Jon frowns.

"I'm not tired," he says, which is a blatant lie. "I think we should just get started," he adds, getting up from the chair. He doesn't get far; Elias grasps him by both of his shoulders and holds him still.

"Jon, it won't do us any good to rush," Elias says, looking Jon in the eye. "Let me get you something to eat at least."

Jon wants to protest, but Elias's hold on his shoulders is firm, and he has to admit that he is hungry as well as tired. Maybe it's good to deal with the hunger at least. "Fine," he says.

It's interesting for Jon to watch Elias move around in his kitchen, getting leftover pasta from his refrigerator and warming it up in a microwave. Jon had always imagined that Elias would have servants, or at least some kind of a butler or a maid serving his needs; it's strange to imagine him cooking his own food or washing his own dishes. Yet, these are obviously things that happen.

"I hope you like tuna," Elias says to Jon as he takes the pasta bowl out of the microwave. "If you want to make yourself useful, you can take the pitcher from the cupboard and fill it with water."

Jon flushes; he hadn't meant to just stand around and stare. He walks over to the cupboard and opens it, and isn't surprised to see that all the dishes inside are neatly organized.

"You can take it to the dining room when you're done," Elias calls out. "I'll join you shortly."

It doesn't take them long to settle down together to dine. Jon can't help himself: he has to watch Elias eat, fascinated by the sight before he can focus on his own food, taking a tentative bite.

"Is it really so strange to see me do mundane things?" Elias asks in an amused tone, taking a sip of his water.

"Sorry," Jon says, cheeks heating up some more. He shoves some more pasta into his mouth so he doesn't have to say anything, but soon he has swallowed it. "It's just that- well-"

"It's all right, Jon. It's quite natural." Elias puts his glass down, then laces his fingers together so he can rest his jaw on top of them as he gazes at Jon. "You know by now there is no need to put me on a pedestal. I'm just as human as you are."

Jon wonders if that is really true, that human part. "It's not-" He yawns. "It's not about putting you on a pedestal," he tries to argue, although he's not sure if that's true either. He is also having really hard time pulling his thoughts together, given how tired he is.

_Unnaturally_ tired, he realizes.

"What did you do?" he demands, dropping his fork as he tries to get up on his feet. His knees buck the moment he tries, but he steadies his hands against the edge of the table anyway, trying to push himself up.

To his credit, Elias doesn't try to pretend.

"As I said, you need rest." Elias wipes his mouth clean with a napkin before standing up from his chair, walking over to Jon. "And I'm going to make sure you'll get it." He leans down, sliding one arm beneath Jon's knees while wrapping the other around his torso. "You're going to bed."

Jon would resist, but by the time Elias scoops him up into his arms, he's already dozing off fast.

*

When Jon wakes up, it's dusky around him. He looks around in a strange room, panicking for a moment before he remembers where he is: at Elias's house, getting ready to meet the creature that Elias serves. Except he has been drugged, and Elias is nowhere to be found.

Cursing himself, Jon gets up from the bed, taking a quick look around the room before heading for the door. It's unlocked; he steps outside and finds himself in the first floor of the house. With a deep breath, Jon sets out to explore his surroundings, hoping he can find Elias fast.

The first floor turns out to be empty. Jon hesitates before walking up the stairs to the second one, listening to any sounds that might alert him to Elias's location. Of course, he hears nothing; Elias seems to be very talented at making himself scarce when he so wishes. When Jon makes it to the top of the stairs, he can see that the second floor appears to consist mostly of bedrooms, all of which have closed doors.

"Elias?" He tries the first two doors, only to find them locked. The third one opens, and Jon finds himself gasping at the sight.

It's a room full of mirrors.

He steps inside, very carefully; he can't help but feel like if he moves too fast, all the mirrors will shatter around him. His own image is reflected infinitely around him, making him feel somewhat nauseous; the only piece of furniture in the room is a simple bed in the middle of it, complete with white sheets. Jon walks over to the bed, checking it for possible notes while avoiding any glances at his own reflections, but he finds none; he looks up at the ceiling and is both surprised and not to see that there is a mirror up there too, giving the person beneath a full view of the bed.

It's in that mirror where he notices that Elias has entered the room.

"Very good," Elias says, closing the door behind him. Jon hears the lock click; it makes him shudder. "You know, I should apologize to you for playing all these games with you. I just need you in- an _alert_ state of mind."

"Sure," Jon says, trying to sound angry, but he can't keep a tremble out of his voice. "What's going to happen?" he asks, although it's obvious what will.

They are alone. No one knows Jon is in this house; perhaps Elias can even trust that no one will come to disturb them. Elias can do whatever he wishes to Jon and Jon knows there is nothing he can do to stop him. Fear lances through him, sharp and deep, and it must show on his face because Elias's cool expression softens.

"Jon, it's all right." He walks over to Jon and rests his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. "What we need to do is forge a connection, one that gods can feel. It can't happen against your will."

Jon wants to believe that so much.

"I thought we had a connection already," he says as Elias guides him to sit down on the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"Of course we do. But we need to reaffirm it, make it deeper." Elias's hand finds its way to Jon's knee, fingers settling around it in a firm grasp.

Jon licks his lips, his heart jumping fast in his chest. "How is this different from any other times we've- done it?"

Elias just smiles.

"We aren't doing it alone this time," he says, stroking his hand up to Jon's thigh. He leans down, looking Jon deep into his eyes before sliding his mouth over his.

Elias is still the only person Jon has ever kissed. His mouth is soft and warm against Jon's, his tongue commanding as it slides between his lips, and Jon soon finds himself breathless as he tries to kiss Elias back, raising his arms around Elias's shoulders. Elias keeps stroking his thigh with one hand while he lifts the other one up to Jon's chin, holding onto it as he kisses him.

He withdraws after a while, staring at Jon with half-lidded, intense eyes.

"I think we should take our clothes off," he says, pulling his hands away from Jon so he can grasp his tie. "Strip, Jon."

Elias doesn't wait for him; he undoes his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt, all while Jon stares at him with wide eyes. It takes a moment for Jon to start moving himself, starting with his own shirt. He tries not to pay attention to the mirrors around him as he removes his clothes, but he does keep glancing at Elias, noticing the softness of his skin and the wiry muscles beneath it.

By the time Jon is taking his trousers off, Elias is in his underwear beside him, his cock bulging against his black boxers. Elias waits for him then, watching him in silence as Jon pulls his legs out of his trousers and lets them fall on the floor. Jon hesitates about his briefs, unsure what Elias is aiming for; he gets his answer when Elias reaches for his hand and pulls it to his groin, letting Jon feel his hard prick through his boxers.

"I would like you to take my cock out," Elias says, thrusting against Jon's palm. Jon blushes when he feels Elias throb against his hand, his mouth going dry over how thick his cock feels. "Remind yourself of how it was like for the two of us."

Jon doesn't try to argue; taking a quick breath, he moves his hand up to Elias's flat stomach and slides it beneath his boxers, his palm passing over the rough curls of pubic hair until it reaches the warm shaft of Elias's cock. He grasps it, feeling a slight pang of victory when Elias bites his lip at his touch; he rises to his knees on the bed, pulling the front of Elias's boxers down with his free hand so he can draw his cock fully into sight, giving it a loose stroke as it rises up. From the corners of his eyes, he can see their movements from the many mirrors, which he feels like are somehow getting closer to them. He tries to ignore them, but a little tremor keeps running up and down his spine.

"Good boy." Elias reaches out for Jon's face, cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Jon closes his eyes over the touch, leaning into it before he even realizes what he's doing. "Now, you still have your underwear on. Take them off."

Again, Elias is moving before Jon gets a chance to react; by the time Jon opens his eyes, Elias has hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and is pushing them down to fully expose himself. Jon bites the inside of his cheek, hesitating for a moment before starting to do the same with his briefs. It's warm in the room, but it doesn't keep his flesh from breaking into goosebumps when he pushes his briefs down to his thighs, then lower.

All the while, he ignores the sight of the mirrors, knowing that something is watching them through them.

"Lie on top of me," Elias says once Jon is completely naked, stretching down onto the bed. Jon hesitates again before complying, climbing on top of Elias and resting his weight on him. Elias's hands go down to his thighs, pulling them apart until Jon is splayed across his lap. His cock slides against Jon’s arse crack, hot and throbbing, and Jon can’t help but whimper in his throat.

"Look around you," Elias says, sliding his hands up to Jon’s arse. He cups both cheeks gently before easing two fingers between Jon’s buttocks, stroking the rim of his hole. "Look how beautiful you are, Jon."

Jon swallows before looking, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’s both disappointed and relieved to see that there is nothing in the mirrors, just the two of them; lying on the bed together, all nude, skin against skin. Jon can see the redness of his own face and how big Elias’s hands and cock are as they stroke and press against him.

But even though there is nothing in the mirrors, the feeling that he’s being watched remains. 

Jon looks away, mouth falling open as he pants, clutching onto Elias’s shoulders. Elias smiles to him, bringing his free hand over to Jon’s mouth so he can push his fingers inside. Jon doesn’t need to be told what to do: hasty to distract himself from the tingling in his spine, he starts to suck on the fingers, getting them wet. Beneath him, Elias’s eyes sparkle with pleasure, and Jon can feel something drip against his arse when Elias’s cock jerks against it.

"Very good." Elias lets the hand that’s been teasing Jon’s hole slide up to his back while he takes the other one to his arse, pressing two fingertips against his hole.

He slides his fingers inside Jon, curling them up within him. Jon whimpers, resting his head down against Elias’s collarbone as he tries to relax himself. His own cock is squeezed between their bodies, twitching against Elias’s stomach; neither Jon or Elias make a move to touch it as Elias fucks Jon slowly open, kissing him in his hair. Jon rocks his hips along with the thrusts of Elias’s fingers, trying to accept their girth and the twists they make.

"There," Elias says, pulling his fingers out. "If you raised your hips, please."

Jon is trembling now, remembering how huge Elias felt inside him when he took Jon for the first time. He obeys, however, lifting his hips up and waiting for Elias to position himself beneath him, closing his eyes when the head of Elias’s cock presses against his tight hole. Elias grabs him by the hips, stroking them before gripping them firmly.

"Sit on me."

Jon takes in a deep breath before pushing down, crying out softly as Elias’s cock stretches him open. It’s still so, so big, filling him thoroughly as he sinks down on it, thighs trembling as he takes the thick, solid flesh inside him. Elias’s hands are moving, stroking up his sides until they reach his neck, cradling the back of his head. He pulls Jon to him, kissing him hard as he thrusts upward, entering him all the way.

Elias pulls away from the kiss, panting against Jon’s mouth before he starts to kiss Jon along his face and neck, thrusting up into him. Jon tries to follow Elias’s movements, squeezing around Elias’s length as it presses deep inside him, but it gets difficult to keep up, so he just lies on top of Elias instead, kissing him back whenever he can. His hands are still on Elias’s shoulders, clutching them hard as Elias’s cock rocks back and forth inside him.

"I need you to hold onto me now," Elias whispers into his ear, nipping his earlobe. "I’m going to turn us over."

Elias sits up with Jon in his lap, causing Jon to inch down on his cock. Jon cries out at the sensation, back arching; it takes him a moment to compose himself as he wraps his arms around Elias’s neck, holding onto him while Elias grasps him by the backs of his knees.

He flips them over, pinning Jon to the bed with his body as he pushes Jon’s legs up towards his chest and then lifts them over his shoulders. He drives deep into Jon, slamming against his prostate with force that makes Jon gasp, and as Jon gasps, his eyes drift up to the ceiling.

He freezes at what he sees there.

The mirror above, as well as all the mirrors around them, are full of eyes. Dozens and dozens of unblinking eyes, varying in size and color, all focused on Jon. Jon gapes at the sight, unable to do anything else; as he stares up at the mirrors, at the eyes, Elias takes him by the wrists and pins Jon’s hands behind his head, thrusting hard into him.

"Do you see, Jon?" he whispers, leaning down to mouth the line of Jon’s neck. "Do you see who is with us?"

Jon sees. Something otherworldly is staring down at him with its many eyes, drinking him in like it can’t get enough of him, and Elias is pounding into him so hard that it hurts now, his balls slapping against Jon’s arse with every thrust. It’s intense and overwhelming and Jon finds himself crying out every time Elias pushes inside him, his body tightening around Elias’s cock.

"E-Elias," he mutters, hands curling up into fists in Elias’s grip. "I-I think I’m going to-"

"Yes," Elias whispers back, resting his teeth against Jon’s pulse. "Come for _us_."

Jon comes with a shout, spilling his seed all over himself as his balls twitch. He keeps staring up into the unflinching eyes of a god, unable to look away anymore, barely feeling it as Elias sinks his teeth into his neck.

*

Jon starts awake, having not even realized that he fell asleep.

He is back in the guest room, fully clothed again. It’s morning now and the room is light, and when he takes a moment to listen, he hears Elias in the kitchen downstairs, probably preparing breakfast. It’s sounds so domestic, so ordinary. For a moment, Jon can pretend that his life isn’t completely fucked up.

The moment passes, however, and Jon gets up from the bed with a deep sigh.

By the time he makes it downstairs, Elias has made it to the dining room and is setting up bowls of porridge on the table. He looks so normal and- nothing about him is normal. Jon supposes they’re bound now, tighter than ever before, and he has absolutely no idea what that means for him. It scares him. It makes him want to run.

He knows he won’t, though.

"Elias," he says, and Elias turns to look at him.

"Ah, Jon." Elias smiles to him, pulling out a chair for him. "Just in time. Don’t worry, it’s not drugged this time."

Jon snorts. "I wonder if I can trust that," he comments, even as he walks over to Elias and sits down.

"You can." Elias lets his hands slide on Jon’s shoulders, stroking them. "Besides, you didn’t eat much yesterday. It will do you good, especially since I’m planning to send you home today."

It shouldn’t be a surprise. Of course, he needs to go back; he can’t stay with Elias forever. But the idea makes Jon’s stomach twist, and he finds his hand shooting up to grasp Elias by his wrist as he glances up.

"Is it enough?" he asks. "The last night?"

"It will be for now." Elias covers Jon’s hand with his own, squeezing it. "I won’t lie to you, Jon. We will need to reinforce our connection every now and then, and it won’t always be like it was last night. But our god will look after you."

Jon is disappointed, but not really surprised to hear that what they did wasn’t enough; it had seemed quite easy in the end, when he really thinks about it. He wonders how he'll be able to pull something like this off again, especially with his grandmother high on alert when he returns, but he doesn’t have a choice, does he? He will have to find a way. For better or for worse, he belongs to Elias and his god now.

"I guess," he says, sighing as he releases Elias’s wrist.

Elias kisses him on the top of his head, not letting him go.


End file.
